


Archer and Oni

by WritTurn



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Bullying, F/M, Fluff, One-Sided Attraction, Robin Hood gets bullied by a banana, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:08:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21800680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritTurn/pseuds/WritTurn
Summary: Robin Hood would like to relax. Ibaraki would like candy.
Relationships: Robin Hood | Archer/Ibaraki-douji | Berserker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Archer and Oni

Robin Hood was wandering the halls of Chaldea. Having not been chosen for any training exercises today he found himself with nothing to do. It was a quiet day. That was a pretty rare thing around Chaldea, so he was determined to enjoy every second of it.

“Hey Green Man!” Ibaraki called out from behind him. When Robin took no notice of her she ran down the hall, planted herself firmly in his path and glared up at him. “What’s the big idea? I appoint you my Chief of Sweets and then you just ignore me? A mere human thinks he can disrespect me like that? As an oni I could eat you where you stand!”

“Oh. Ibaraki. I did not hear you.” Robin rolled his eyes. “I don’t recall accepting any position as Chief of anything. And regardless, I don’t have anything for you. So if you wouldn’t mind, maybe you could find that red archer and shake him down.” He turned to walk away but the oni wouldn’t be dismissed so easily. She grabbed Robin Hood’s shirt and bared her fangs.

“That damn playboy has not proven himself to me! I have given you an honor that no oni themselves has ever earned, and here you defy me? You should be trembling in fear of me! I know you have sweets on you, I can smell them!” Ibaraki’s rage was in stark contrast to Robin’s calm boredom while he waited for her to lose steam.

Robin had initially been annoyed with Ibaraki coming around to harass him, but over time the entire matter had become so routine he just stopped caring. It was one of Chaldea’s little annoyances, and it, like any of them, would pass. At first Robin would just give in right away and give Ibaraki some candy or a cookie. But he found that doing so only encouraged her. For some reason however, if he put up a fight then Ibaraki would bother him less frequently. But she would still bother him.

Robin had mostly tuned Ibaraki out at the point when he glanced down and noticed she was on the verge of tears. This was different, he thought.

“You jerk! I am the mighty leader of the oni of Mt. Ooe! Y-you c-cannot treat me like some bug!” Ibaraki stammered as she fought back tears. Her cheeks were puffed out and her face was red. Robin sighed. He knew he had done no wrong, but he could imagine what another servant might think if they walked by and saw this.

“Here.” he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small baggie. Taking one of her hands he turned it over and gently placed the baggie upon her palm. “It isn’t much but its all I have today.” Robin put on a smile and cautiously pat Ibaraki on head. “Don’t cry, okay?”

Ibaraki blushed as Robin pulled his hand away and walked past her.

“I was not crying! You only thought that because of how totally terrified you are! In fact you were the one crying Green Man!” she shouted as Robin waved and turned the corner, disappearing from her sight. “You were totally the one...” Ibaraki trailed off into silence, wiping tears from her eyes. Still blushing, she stared at the little bag of candy Robin had given her, and whispered “Thank you…” as she held it to her chest.


End file.
